


Записки на полях

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На заявку: Способы разрешения ссор разных пар. Клеить примирительные записки на холодильник.(Вместо холодильника - магнитная доска в "Мюзен")
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 1





	Записки на полях

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

В кафе "Мюзен" их знали настолько хорошо, что, когда выпадали те редкие часы, в которые ни один из "Друзей азбуки" не торчал на одном из многочисленных стульев, на столе тут же появлялась табличка "Зарезервировано". Может быть, поэтому им и разрешили повесить над столом доску, на которой Анжольрас во время собраний крепил макеты листовок и списки ответственных за подготовку к очередной показательной акции, а Грантер рисовал в углу неприличные картинки.  
К этой же доске они цепляли разноцветными магнитами записки друг другу, если в водовороте дел, учёбы, работы, жизни никак не успевали встретиться.

В шесть утра по дороге на работу в кафе заскочил Жоли. На белой защитной маске на его лице синим маркером была нарисована широкая улыбка, растрёпанный шарф, связанный Мюзикеттой, в три кольца обхватывал его шею, а за плечом торчала изогнутая ручка зонта. Днём обещали дождь, и Жоли подготовился, как мог. Заметив его, бариста, не дожидаясь заказа, начал заваривать зелёный чай с травами и, когда Жоли подошёл к стойке, молча выставил перед ним бумажный стаканчик рукой в одноразовой перчатке.  
\- Спасибо, - Жоли выложил на стойку деньги и, прихватив стакан, подошёл к пустовавшему столику. Задрав голову так, что едва не ткнулся затылком в ручку зонта, он посмотрел на доску, на которой за уголки была растянута карта Парижа с пометками красным маркером, в нижнем углу уверенной рукой Грантера была нарисована карикатура на премьер-министра, а справа - лоскутным одеялом лепились разноцветные бумажки, исписанные разными ручками. Оттянув маску вниз, Жоли хлебнул чаю и нашёл среди записок написанные рукой Боссюэ.  
"Не приду ночевать два раза. Не теряйте, не сердитесь. 03:13 Л."  
Улыбнувшись краешком рта, Жоли вытащил из кармана синий маркер, тот же, которым была нарисована улыбка на его маске, и приписал ниже:  
"Не сердимся. Только не простудись. 06:04", - вместо подписи он пририсовал в уголке записки крылья и, прихватив свой чай, вышел из кафе.

Перед первой парой забежал Мариус, рассеянный, потерянный, как выброшенный на улицу щенок, и даже веснушки на его щеках, казалось, потускнели. Обещанный дождь застал его врасплох, и его потемневшие от воды волосы липли ко лбу, а клетчатый пиджак и шейный платок почти напоминали половую тряпку.  
\- Кофе, - вздохнув попросил он, - И побольше сахара.  
Вместо кофе бариста положил на стойку свёрнутое в рулон полотенце и указал глазами на стол, мол, иди, сядь, я всё принесу, и Мариус, прихватив, на всякий случай, горсть пакетиков с сахаром, сел за стол. Надорвав один из пакетиков, он высыпал сахар прямо на стол и, собрав белые крупинки мизинцем, рассеянно потянул их в рот, вчитываясь в вытащенный из промокшей сумки учебник. Так его и нашёл Курфейрак.  
Зло пнув дверь, он ввалился в кафе, сдёрнул с головы капюшон куртки, тряхнул волосами и, недовольно щурясь, попросил у баристы кофе.  
\- Можешь добавить туда виски, - добавил он, садясь напротив Мариуса и отбирая у него учебник. - Как ты там без меня? Всех окрестных девочек к себе притащил?  
Эта шутка никогда не переставала казаться ему смешной: влюблённый до кончиков своих оттопыренных ушей Мариус всегда оскорблённо обжигал взглядом в ответ на любые подколы, связанные со слабым полом, и Курфейрак всякий раз не мог удержаться.  
\- Да я шучу-шучу, - примирительно сказал он, доставая из внутреннего, непромокаемого, кармана куртки сигареты. - Что с тобой вообще?  
\- А с тобой? - осторожно спросил Мариус, видя, как ломается третья подряд спичка в пальцах Курфейрака. Тот отмахнулся, и Мариусу пришлось отвечать первым: - Козетта...  
\- О, конечно же, Козетта!  
\- Козетта не хочет знакомить меня с её отцом, и вчера, когда мы с ней ходили в зоопарк, - Курфейрак приглушённо закашлялся, будто бы подавившись дымом, - Я снова заговорил об этом, и она... - Мариус надорвал второй пакетик с сахаром, - Она просто ушла домой и теперь больше не отвечает на мои звонки и вообще...  
На лице Курфейрака появилось странное выражение: зависть пополам с сочувствием и, вроде бы, немного удивления, мол, как можно быть таким наивным и воздушным?  
\- Мне бы твои проблемы, камрад, - прошептал он, давя окурок в пепельнице, а потом хлопнул Мариуса по плечу: - У неё есть обоснование для этого, понимаешь? Она же маленькая, напуганная девочка с деспотичным отцом, которого она любит до чёртиков, и который обожает её в ответ, она же рассказывала, а ты, мало того что открыл ей дивный новый мир, так ещё и хочешь сломать привычный уклад её дома...  
Он замолчал, ожидая, пока бариста выставит перед ними их кружки с дымящимся кофе и, недовольно цыкнув, смахнёт со стола рассыпанный сахар и фантики, и, глотнув свой американо, пожал плечами:  
\- Найди её любимые цветы, забери её с занятий и извинись, и дай ей возможность подготовиться к изменениям и подготовить к ним её отца, - посоветовал он, - И, ради бога, никаких зоопарков.  
Мариус несмело улыбнулся, высыпал сахар из оставшихся пакетиков в свою кружку и, не поморщившись, выпил сладкий капучино.  
\- Ты гений, господин де Курфейрак, - склонившись в шутовском поклоне, сказал он.  
\- Ты влюблённый идиот, барон, - в том же тоне откликнулся Курфейрак и потянулся за второй сигаретой.  
\- Комбефер? - понимающе уточнил Мариус, вытирая полотенцем промокшие волосы, словно только что вспомнив о том, что вымок до нитки. - О, конечно же, Комбефер.  
Курфейрак молча кинул в него скатанным из упаковки из-под сахара бумажным шариком и откинулся на спинку стула, разглядывая висящую над столом доску. Отложив полотенце, он вытащил из сумки блокнот и ручку и пододвинул из к Курфейраку.  
\- Он, наверняка, зайдёт между занятиями и работой, напиши ему, это подействует, - Мариус улыбнулся, пряча улыбку за кружкой кофе, - Это я тебе как влюблённый идиот говорю.

В обед из расположенной неподалёку клиники забежал Комбефер, столкнувшись в дверях с Анжольрасом, у которого только-только закончились занятия. Пока Анжольрас выбирал, что бы съесть, Комбефер, повесив зонт на спинку стула, потянулся к доске, сразу увидев среди всех прицепленных к ней бумажек записку от Курфейрака.  
"Комбефер, ты мудак. Впрочем, я тоже мудак. Я вёл себя как эгоистичный болван, ты вёл себя как трудоголичный придурок. Я знаю, тебе это, действительно, важно, и я прошу прощения за истерику по поводу твоего гипотетического отъезда. Смотри-ка, я написал слово гипотетический без ошибок!" - Комбефер усмехнулся, снял записку с доски и сел на свой любимый стул у окна, поворачивая записку к свету. - "В общем, я не имею права настаивать на том, чтобы ты отказался от работы твоей мечты, так что вперёд, на Орлеан." - Комбефер едва удержался, чтобы не смять листок в руке: предложение пройти практику в институте клинической психиатрии в Орлеане пришло ему только вчера, и он не успел рассказать об этом никому, кроме Курфейрака, и то, что тот написал об этом вот так, открыто, так, что мог прочитать каждый, заставило Комбефера нахмуриться, что, в его случае, было сильным проявлением эмоций. - "К твоему отъезду я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, и, если ты всё ещё захочешь меня видеть, я смогу приезжать к тебе на выходные и вообще. 8:20 Курфейрак."  
Внизу, под подписью, была ещё одна строчка, жирно зачёркнутая, но Комбеферу показалось, что там было написано что-то, вроде "Потому что я люблю тебя, кретин", но он не был в этом так уж уверен.  
\- Всё в порядке? - спросил Анжольрас, садясь напротив него, и, дотянувшись, стёр половину рисунков Грантера с доски, чтобы повесить туда расписание встреч на ближайший месяц.  
\- Почти, - откликнулся Комбефер, складывая записку Курфейрака в карман. - Я сегодня не приду вечером.  
\- И ты туда же, - проворчал Анжольрас, - Боссюэ уехал на пару дней в Мо по делам семейным, ты уходишь, Курфейрак, вон, тоже предупредил, что не явится.  
\- Посидите тут с Эр, - подколол друга Комбефер, чтобы тот не заметил, как его расстроило упоминание Курфейрака. - Поспорите о бессмысленности политики, потом ты не дашь ему напиться, а он тебе - поразглагольствовать о выходе Франции из ЕС, и...  
\- О, заткнись, пожалуйста, - попросил его Анжольрас и, быстро написав на вырванном из тетради с лекциями по мировому праву листке "Встреча переносится на завтра", пришпилил объявление к доске красным магнитом. Подумав, Комбефер отобрал у него ручку и написал на салфетке:  
"Курфейрак, извинения приняты. Приходи сегодня ко мне, обсудим всё. 14:40"  
Вместо подписи он нарисовал очки и ладошку, сложенную в вулканском приветствии, и прикрепил записку к доске рядом с объявлением Анжольраса, чтобы Курфейрак точно её увидел, если, как обычно, забежит перекусить после работы.

\- Я был прав, - сказал Комбефер, открывая дверь Курфейраку и пропуская его в квартиру. - Ты, действительно, заходил поужинать после работы.  
\- Шерлок Холмс, блин, - огрызнулся Курфейрак, распутывая намокшие шнурки своих кед. Он смутно понимал, зачем пришёл сюда. Почему не остался в "Мюзен", где Грантер в очередной пламенной дискуссии растаптывал все аргументы Анжольраса и то и дело отпивал кофе из его забытой кружки. Почему не пошёл домой, куда уже, наверное, вернулся Мариус, жаждущий рассказать, как прошло его примирение с Козеттой. В том, что эти двое помирятся, что бы ни случилось, Курфейрак не сомневался. Мариус и Козетта давно слились в какой-то один неразделимый образ у всех, кто их знал, и их воздушная и умилительно-наивная, как корзина с котятами, любовь была такой же неотделимой частью "Друзей Азбуки", как и обострённое чувство справедливости Анжольраса, как невезение Легля, как ипохондрия Жоли и грубоватая прямота самого Курфейрака.  
\- Я был неправ, - резко сказал он, выпрямляясь и заглядывая Комбеферу в лицо. В полутьме его бликовали, и Курфейрак видел в них своё отражение: волосы вьются больше обычного из-за дождя, глаза в окружении тёмных кругов от усталости потерянно шарят по лицу Фера, рот болезненно скривлён - отвратительная маска полного отчаяния. - Мы сможем выжить без тебя, хоть и недолго. И Анжольраса не пристрелят обозлённые полицейские во время очередного митинга, и Эпонина не вскроет себе вены от несчастной любви, и Мариус не посвятит себя всего семейной жизни, если отец Козетты даст добро на свадьбу, и Боссюэ не пырнут ножом в очередной пьяной драке, и даже Грантер не сопьётся... - Комбефер нахмурился, но выражение его глаз Курфейрак не видел за стёклами очков, и потому только выдавил из себя улыбку: - А я просто выживу. Хреново, но выживу.  
Комбефер протянул, было, руку, не то убрать намокшую прядь с его лба, не то коснуться щеки, не то и вовсе по лбу щёлкнуть, но ничего не сделал. Только повернулся и обронил через плечо:  
\- Мне отказали.  
Он успел сделать два шага по коридору, когда его нагнал Курфейрак, облапил мокрыми от дождя руками за плечи и развернул к себе. Стащив с его носа очки и повесив их за дужку на крючок для ключей, он требовательно заглянул Комбеферу в глаза.  
\- Почему?  
\- Запросили моё досье, очевидно, - шёпотом ответил Комбефер, невольно двигаясь ближе. - Там же военные программы тоже разрабатывают, а у меня в личном деле сплошные демонстрации, антиправительственная деятельность, полиция...  
\- Боже, благослови эту мраморную статую, изображающую твоего лучшего друга, - выдохнул Курфейрак, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и торопливо пробормотал: - Я не должен так говорить, я не должен радоваться твоей неудаче, но сейчас, кажется, я...  
\- Кажется, ты слишком много говоришь, - заметил Комбефер, улыбаясь, и Курфейрак, обняв его лицо не отогревшимися ещё пальцами, коснулся замёрзшими губами его улыбки.

Под вечер "Мюзен" уже почти никого не осталось: Мюзикетта забрала Жоли домой, заглянув в кафе только для того, чтобы пририсовать к записке для Боссюэ сердечко, Курфейрак сбежал сразу после ужина, как и обещал, Баорель быстро перебрался за барную стойку. Остальные успели прочитать объявление раньше и просто не пришли.  
\- Ты стёр мой рисунок, - устроившись на краешке стола, хрипло заметил Грантер и потянулся к брошенной на стуле сумке за набором маркеров. - Опять.  
\- Ты выставил меня идиотом, - развёл руками Анжольрас, и Грантер хихикнул:  
\- Опять.  
От долгого спора с Анжольрасом у него першило в горле и хотелось не то выпить горячего чаю, не то закурить. И ещё, может быть, затащить Анжольраса в туалет и отсосать у него, наглухо заперевшись в узкой кабинке. Не то чтобы это помогло от горла, но Грантер никогда не отрицал возможностей народной медицины. Вместо этого он, зажав зубами колпачок одного маркера и заткнув за ухо другой, потянулся к доске, выводя на белой поверхности карикатурно суровое лицо Анжольраса.  
Они часто спорили на публике, потому что Грантера это веселило, а Анжольрасу для того чтобы ввязаться в спор было достаточно одного слова. Но вот так, без зрителей, без уткнувшегося в свой планшет и изредка вставляющего свои комментарии Комбефера, без Мариуса, который в запале ронял со стола кружки, без язвительных замечаний Курфейрака, это случалось редко.  
\- Ты расстроился? - спросил Грантер, не оглядываясь, когда Анжольрас, встав рядом с ним, принялся снимать с доски старые записки, крепящиеся к доске уже в три слоя. В этих листочках хранилась история последних нескольких дней: споры, ссоры, примирения, признания в любви, кое-где даже стихи. Анжольрас качнул головой:  
\- Совсем нет.  
\- Врёшь, - Грантер подумал и набросал на доске, рядом с пародией на Анжольраса, узнаваемую карикатуру на премьер-министра.  
\- Хорошо, меня это расстроило, но вовсе не потому, на что ты намекаешь, - Анжольрас возмущённо вздёрнул голову, смахивая со лба чёлку. - Я вообще не понимаю, в чём тебе радость говорить про политику? Ты же просто растаптываешь всё, о чём мы мечтаем, - он резко сдёрнул одну из записок, так что держащий её магнит отлетел и покатился по полу. - Ты не веришь ни во что, что мы делаем, ты не веришь в то, что всё можно изменить...  
\- У меня есть, в кого верить, - спокойно ответил Грантер, сосредоточенно выводя над головой Анжольраса на рисунке тучу с торчащей из неё молнией. - И я думаю, что, обижаясь на правду от друзей, ты не сможешь вынести клевету от них, - он щёлкнул по носу нарисованного политика и, соскочив со стола, перебросил ремень сумки через плечо. - Ах, да, - словно спохватившись, он вытащил из кармана маленький листок бумаги и прицепил его к доске рядом с рисунком.  
Он вышел из кафе и, натянув на голову капюшон толстовки, нырнул под так и не выплакавшийся за день дождь, оставив Анжольраса одного. На оставленном им листке было нарисовано пухлое сердце, разрисованное под флаг Франции. Усмехнувшись, Анжольрас снял этот листочек с доски и, убрав его в карман сумки, сел за стол.  
Ещё после первой встречи с Грантером, Анжольрас понял, что, даже будучи невыносимым циником, Грантер обладал как минимум одним положительным свойством - он умел и любил спорить почти на любую тему. За вечер он мог защищать полярно разные точки зрения, в зависимости от его оппонента, и было не ясно, какую из них он поддерживает на самом деле. Позже Грантер обнаружил и другие таланты, которые всё больше и больше перевешивали его безответственность, цинизм и редкие попойки, и со временем Анжольрас начал ценить его мнение. Достав из сумки уже изрядно похудевшую тетрадь по мировому праву, он выдернул из неё лист и мелким почерком написал:"Грантер, не думал, что скажу это, но ты был прав. Извини меня за резкость. PS: твоя папка с рисунками у меня".  
Вместо подписи он обвёл написанное пузырьком, какие рисуют в комиксах для реплик персонажей, и прицепил листок к доске так, чтобы казалось, что это говорит нарисованный Анжольрас.

Грантер пришёл под утро, когда Анжольрас уже успел задремать, обняв одной рукой подушку, а другой - ушедший в режим сна ноутбук. Он поскрёбся в дверь, нажал пару раз на бесполезный, отключенный звонок и, сев под дверью на покрытый кафелем пол, достал телефон. Он не решался набрать номер, потому что, в конце концов, у него были все основания злиться, и извиняться следовало Анжольрасу. Да и часы, показывающие половину пятого по полуночи, подсказывали, что звонить не стоит.  
Грантер прижался затылком к железной двери квартиры Анжольраса, уместив зад на жёстком коврике под дверью, и уставился на экран телефона. Он мог бы поехать домой, вызвав такси, или остаться здесь, под дверью, чтобы Анжольрас наткнулся на него утром, идя на пары, но его не отпускало желание увидеть Анжольраса прямо сейчас, сонного, со встрёпанными со сна волосами, в смятой домашней одежде, уютного и совсем не похожего на того лидера, на ту икону, которую Грантер часто рисовал по памяти в своём пухлом блокноте. В том самом, который сейчас, наверное, лежал на столе Анжольраса, ожидая, пока его непутёвый хозяин придёт и заберёт его с собой.  
Может быть, Анжольрас даже посмотрел на его рисунки и точно всё понял. Он же умный, в конце концов.  
Вздохнув, Грантер отправил на номер Анжольраса сообщение: "Открой дверь". Выждав пару секунд, он дописал: "Пожалуйста", и нажал на кнопку отправить ещё раз.  
Анжольрас открыл дверь ещё до того, как пришло сообщение о доставке, и Грантер, потеряв опору под спиной, ткнулся затылком ему в колени.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, запрокидывая голову и заглядывая Анжольрасу в глаза.  
\- Доброй ночи, - отозвался тот, пытаясь пятернёй пригладить торчащие во все стороны золотистые пряди. - Ты за папкой?  
\- Я за тобой, - ответил Грантер, поднимаясь на ноги, и протянул Анжольрасу руку. - Я должен тебе извинение.  
Прищурившись, Анжольрас оглядел Грантера от торчащих дыбом на макушке тёмных кудрей до испачканных краской, побелкой и дорожной грязью кед, но не сказал ничего, только сунул босые ноги в стоявшие у порога кроссовки и взял с полки ключи. Это было таким неожиданным жестом доверия, что у Грантера на миг перехватило дыхание, когда Анжольрас, захлопнув дверь, вложил узкую свою ладонь в его руку, соглашаясь идти, куда угодно.  
\- Надеюсь, в твоё извинение не входит ничего незаконного, - сказал он, когда Грантер потянул его за собой на лестницу, ведущую на крышу.  
\- Не бойся, я часто туда прихожу, - ответил Грантер и тут же прикусил язык, потому что выдал один из своих секретов. То, что пару раз в неделю он пробирался в этот дом и залезал на крышу, глядя на город в том же направлении, куда выходили окна квартиры Анжольраса, и рисовал-рисовал-рисовал этот подсвеченный разноцветным неоном смог и крыши, и редкие звёзды в прорехах муарового покрывала тумана, и огоньки в окнах домов напротив, пытаясь увидеть этот город таким, каким видел его Анжольрас.  
За его спиной Анжольрас не сказал ничего, только его пальцы дрогнули в ладони Грантера.  
На крыше ветер тут же рванул в сторону шарф Грантера, вздул парусом куртку и хлопнул клапаном сумки. Анжольрас поёжился, ниже натягивая рукава кофты и заталкивая руки в карманы свободных домашних штанов, и Грантер, не задумываясь, стянул с себя куртку и накинул её ему на плечи. То, что Анжольрас не стал спорить и отказываться от пропахшей табаком, алкоголем и акрилом куртки, его обнадёжило, и он, улыбнувшись, указал на начинающее светлеть небо:  
\- Вот это - ты, - сказал он, показывая на розовеющий разлом рассвета над крышами. Усмехнулся горько, зашарил по карманам в поисках почки сигарет, но, вспомнив, что они остались в куртке, так и не закурил. - Метафорически, ты - солнце моего микромира, которое может осветить тысячи и тысячи людей, но даже его свет не всегда может пройти через смог, и солнцу стоит научиться светить ярче, поэтому...  
\- Я понял, - перебил его Анжольрас, подходя ближе и наощупь находя его руку своей. Его пальцы были холодными, и их прикосновение к горячей ладони Грантера было приятным, и Грантера бросило в жар от мыслей о том, где ещё на своём теле он хотел бы почувствовать эти пальцы. Помолчав, глядя на густо фиолетовое небо над ними, Анжольрас тихо сказал: - Прости меня.  
Грантер кивнул и едва не вздрогнул, когда Анжольрас шагнул ближе, обнимая его за плечи и накрывая его полой его собственной куртки.

В шесть утра по дороге на работу в "Мюзен" зашёл Жоли. Он подошёл к стойке, протягивая руку за своим утренним чаем, и улыбнулся сонному бариста:  
\- Я не заболел вчера, - сказал он, - Но спасибо вам за все меры предосторожности.  
Тот отмахнулся, мол, мелочи какие. Бариста этот работал в "Мюзен" достаточно давно, чтобы выучить все мелкие привычки постоянных посетителей, и достаточно хорошо, чтобы не считать их странными.  
\- Ваш приятель пришёл без денег, - сообщил он Жоли, кивая на спящего под доской с записочками Легля. - И он решил дождаться кого-нибудь из вас.  
Покачав головой, Жоли достал из кошелька нужную сумму и, забрав с собой чай, прошёл к столу.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал он, проводя ладонью по гладко обритой голове Легля, и тот сонно моргнул, поднимая голову над столом. - Как ты?  
\- Всё очень плохо, - привычно откликнулся Легль, потягиваясь. - У меня украли кошелёк на вокзале в Мо, и я задолбался спать сидя в попутках до Парижа.  
\- Зато ты вернулся быстрее, чем планировал, - Жоли кивком указал на доску, где висела написанная им и Мюзикеттой записка.  
\- Ты не сердишься? - осторожно спросил Боссюэ, и Жоли звонок рассмеялся:  
\- За что на тебя сердится?  
\- Ну, хотя бы за то, что я уехал без зонта и запасных носков, - подколол его Легль, улыбаясь в ответ, и Жоли только легко хлопнул его по бритой макушке:  
\- Зная твоё невезение, я уверен, что ты бы потерял их ещё в Париже.  
Он достал из кармана блокнотик и ручку и протянул их Леглю:  
\- Напиши Мюзикетте, что у нас все в порядке, и я поймаю тебе такси до дома.  
Когда они вышли, бариста проводил их взглядом до угла улицы и глянул на оставленную на видном месте записочку, улыбаясь. На ней было написано всего четыре слова: "У нас всё хорошо."


End file.
